The Black Fire Alchemist
by Ondrea Fireheart
Summary: Ed thinks that having a partner is going to be a drag, but he doesn't know the half of it. His partner is Terranei Parker, the Black Fire Alchemist. Investigating a sighting is going to be anything but routine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other copyrighted material I may have included in this fanfiction. Everything else is mine. MINE, MINE I SAY, MINE! No touchy my chara.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why the hell do I need a partner?" The relatively short boy wearing a red coat was shouting at a man with short black hair sitting behind the desk, looking pleased at the reaction he'd received.

"Ed, if you don't have a partner, you'll just go run off again like always. God only knows the kind of trouble you get into whenever you get off your leash." Edward Elric growled with distaste at lieutenant-colonel Roy Mustang. The two had never really gotten along, even though they had a bond of sorts. Ed sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well, who's going to be my partner?" He asked, more calmly this time. Mustang only smiled wickedly, thoroughly enjoying playing with the head of his subordinate.

"You'll find out soon enough. She should be here any minute now." He almost chuckled as Ed started to once again lose his cool. Luckily for Ed, just then there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," He called to the door. It swung open as a young woman, maybe a year younger than Ed, walked in. She was stunning, though not quite beautiful. Her bright orange hair was a shock at first, but it was not to challenge her fierce green eyes.

"Yo Mustang. What'd you want?" As she came to a halt in front of Mustang's desk, not noticing Ed, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was about the same height as him.

"Terranei Parker, meet your new partner Edward Elric. I want the two of you to investigate a Scar sighting." Terranei turned and for the first time saw the second person in the room. He was a boy of about 15, one year older than her. His blonde hair was pulled into a braid it was trying to escape except for some thick bangs hanging out in front. Amber eyes accented a fairly handsome face. His shirt, jacket, pants, and boots were all black, showing from underneath a red coat that hung down below his knees.

Terranei snickered, struggling not to laugh out loud. "This is my partner?" She glanced at Mustang for confirmation, and then burst into peals of laughter after looking again at the boy in front of her. Mustang laughed lightly as she fell to the floor, still laughing. Ed's right eye started twitching as his face turned red.

"What's so funny?" He demanded of the poor girl rolling on the floor clutching her sides, gasping for breath. Finally regaining some of her composure, she struggled to stand. She couldn't help but laugh as she pointed at Ed, gasping.

"Your--your--" She paused for a moment to catch her breath as Ed turned even more red and started raging.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING-"

"HAIR!" Ed stopped abruptly, the red leaving his face at a dizzying speed. Mustang looked every bit as confused as Ed.

"What?" He asked quizzically.

"You're hair!" She stammered, still struggling to control her fit of laughter. "You've got GIRLY HAIR!" Mustang laughed heartily at the shock on Ed's face as Terranei once again lost control and fell to the floor laughing.

After maybe ten minutes of rolling on the floor, she finally stopped laughing and stood up, dusting herself off. Mustang gave them the details and dismissed them, ordering them to leave in the morning. Terranei turned to face her new partner and held out her hand.

"Well, Edna, I guess we're partners for the time being." Ed opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. Anything was better than being called short. With a sigh, he accepted the hand, and then left to get some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh heh. Edna. Ed has girly hair! I'm surprised more people don't utilize this in the interest of comedy.


End file.
